The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Marguerite Daisy plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Argybidaro’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The new Argyranthemum originates from an open pollination conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in 2004 of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number ‘D0260-1,’ not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with pollen of unknown Argyranthemum frutescens plants as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar ‘Argybidaro’ was discovered and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in August 2005. Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands since August 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in the European Union in December 2008. ‘Argybidaro’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.